Infinite Shadows
by LadyEnvy13
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so you'll just have to read it. I may write one once I get further into the story though. This is a GB/DtB story! Title and rating are subject to change.


This is something new I wanted to try. Sorry if it sucks. I've never seen a GB/DTB crossover story so I wanted to see if I could do it. This is experimental, but I _would_ like to continue it so if you guys could give your opinions, that would be great!

The title (which I'm not sure about, so if you guys have any ideas that would be great), rating, and summary are subject to change since I don't know how this story is going to go. I don't have any particular warnings but that may change later.

And one more thing. I love Ban. He's one of my all time favorite characters. So it might be focused on him more than Genji. ehehehe. Sorry about that Genji fans! He'll be in it though, but not the main focus. I hope you still read this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers or Darker than BLACK. Anything that is familiar to you does not belong to me. This story was made solely for enjoyment and is not made for profit!

Also, this story is un-betad (is that how you spell it? oh who cares) so if there's any grammar mistakes or anything I messed up on really bad, please tell me. The characters may be kind of OOC too, but I'll try to keep them as much IC as I can. Please tell me if i did really badly at it and I'll fix it. I haven't read or watched them in a while so I'm going solely on memory.

So here's the first chapter!

* * *

Ban knew that something wasn't right the moment he walked into the Honky Tonk that morning. He wasn't quite sure _how_ he knew, but he did. Now he wished that he had listened to that feeling. If he had, he wouldn't be in this situation.

Truthfully, he should have known that something like this would have happened. He and Genji never got easy jobs. Something always went wrong. So there they were, in the middle of a group of enemies, unsure about how they always end up in these situations.

"Why do these things always happen to us, Ban-chan?" Genji asked while getting ready to charge electricity into the guys that were surrounding them.

"Beats me," Ban said lighting a cigarette, seemingly unconcerned about the fact that they were surrounded, "But this is really beginning to piss me off."

Taking a deep breath of the smoke from the cancer stick, he watched the people that were around them carefully, looking for any signs of attack. But they just stood there, as if waiting for something. Ban wasn't so sure he wanted to know what it was that kept them from attacking. More than anything, he just wanted to get this job over with and take a nap or get some food.

"If you guys aren't going to do anything, do you mind moving so that we can move on? We're kinda on a schedule and don't have time to play with you guys," he said, looking at them over his glasses. He was almost tempted to just use the Jagan and leave, but thought better of it. He didn't know what he was up against and didn't want to waste it. "If you don't start moving, I'm going to have to kick your sorry asses."

"Calm down. There's no need to get violent now, is there?" came a voice from somewhere beyond the barrier of men. Looking around, he found the source of the voice. The man that stood was obviously the other men's leader. Not because he looked the part (although that's not to say that he didn't), but because of the commanding presence that surrounded him. There was something about him that made Ban uneasy, but he kept a cool mask and continued to just watch for now.

"Oh yeah? Then why are these guys surrounding us and looking like they're ready to attack?" Ban was getting tired of this game and wanted nothing more than to get this job over with and get their money.

The stranger didn't speak for a while, just studying them. Ban's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He glanced at Genji, meeting his eyes and communicating his dislike of the situation. Genji, always the optimist, gave Ban a grin. He was wary as well, but if they weren't attacking _him_ then he saw no reason to start it unless they needed to. They were retrievers so they didn't need to fight these guys unless they made the first move.

"I know what you've come for, but I'm afraid that you can't have it," the man said smoothly as if he was talking to someone not really worth his time. "So you can go back to whoever sent you and tell them that you couldn't get it for them. I'm sure they'll understand."

Ban bristled at the insult. "I'm afraid we can't do that," he said, glaring at the man from behind his glasses. "You see, we're the Get Backers and we get back what is lost. We have a 100% retrieval rate and we're not about to mess that up. So if you would kindly let us, we can take what we came for and leave. We have no business with you."

Genji got ready to fight, taking a defensive position and beginning to charge his body with electricity. Ban pulled his glasses down a bit so that he could get a clear shot with his Jagan if he needed to.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose there's nothing for it then. If you won't abandon this retrieval then I must use force," the man said, giving a signal to his men.

* * *

I know. I cut it off at a really bad part, but I wanted to get some of it out first to see if I should continue and I'm not very good at fighting scenes so..... yeah

And I know there's not really anby Darker than BLACK yet, but it's coming! Don't worry.

Please tell me what you think and tell me what I should fix so that I can.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
